rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Gauntlet (Season 11)/@comment-85.107.243.25-20170111171531
Banked 191,350 points so far with R$ upgraded 111111 Formula E car only. I'm playing on Leapdroid Emulator so I have to use the wheel control with mouse since Leapdroid doesn't have "tilt" support. I could do much better if I could race the Boss car with the normal button controls. But button controls don't have manual acceleration which is incomprehensible. What were the monkeys thinking by not adding a manual acceleration button to the buttons control scheme? Anyway, 1. Run: did Boss 5, 52600 points 2. Run: did Boss 4, 35650 points 3. Run: did Boss 5, 52600 points 4. Run: did Boss 4, 35650 points I'm in the middle of my 5th run on Challenge 11 waiting for tickets. I did pay gold for the last stages of my runs, 50 gold in total so far (15-10-15-10). So I beat Boss 4 myself twice and Boss 3 twice. I could beat Boss 4 four times actually instead of two but I didn't bother trying after 15 minutes each. That's the maximum time I allow myself to try the hardest boss race if I'm not very near to winning. At this rate I'll get the car for around 90 gold in total at a net cost of 15 gold (deducting the 75 gold I'll earn) pretty ahead of schedule. I have only 438 gold in the bank so I could not spend the 273 gold to upgrade the car to 333333. Otherwise my gold stock would go dangerously low with a net cost of around 200. I'll certainly do the Turboburst Formula E championship. And I wanna have enough gold left after that before the next update in order not to miss a must event or championship. The Gauntlet must be pretty hard for the average player even with a 333333 Formula E car but it's certainly doable with a 111111 car as well so far, so long as the monkeys don't start throwing us "no contact" Boss races at Boss 2 or 3. So long as there's no "no collision" condition, you can always "muscle" your way to the top, driving extremely aggressively by late breaking, ramming and outcornering-outmaneuvering the bots. It really helps that I successfully finished the High Voltage event. Some "no collisions" races in High Voltage were way harder than the Gauntlet challenges in here. The bots, especially Zoe were a lot faster. Now I have a few thoughts on this game: I only played this game for the last couple of months. I'm level 111 only (started farming CFS and then EK as soon as Master and Legend were unlocked). But I hear people say they used to collect half of the points in just one run with an R$ only Boss car in previous Gauntlets. It's really annoying that the monkeys decided to require gold upgrades for all special events and made Gauntlets a lot harder for a R$ only Boss car. I did all of the `Career` Special events except for Motorfiesta so far. None of them required any gold upgrades. And they say Motorfiesta doesn't require it as well. I could start doing the latest special events only after I started farming EK. I won the 599 and the LaFerrari in championships but championships are basically `free` cars (which is very nice) so long as you upgrade them, coz you can win them even with an unserviced car after slowing down the bots. After I had enough gold and R$ I won the Victory by Design and High Voltage but the gold upgrade requirements were outrageous! The monkeys should listen to us and make the gold requirements for special events and Gauntlets less demanding, if not just like before where an R$ only car was more than enough for special events and Gauntlets. Otherwise they'll really start losing their fan base quickly. I know a lot of people who started skipping special events. A lot of people couldn't complete Victory by Design and High Voltage coz the bots were too fast so they either had to pay prohibitive `skip` costs or they had to leave the event coz they were out of gold. I have to admit the bots Ahmed and Zoe gave me a really hard time in a couple races before I managed to beat them. Special Events and Gauntlets are way more fun when the average player can participate and win them as well. Otherwise they'd be just for the top players and RR3 will start losing the vast majority of `frustrated` players really really fast. Good luck to all finishing the Gauntlet. Emre